"Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley
"Never Gonna Give You Up" is a song by British singer-songwriter Rick Astley. It was released on July 27, 1987, as the debut single for his debut album Whenever You Need Somebody. The song became an intentional meme since 2006 when YouTuber Erik Helwig tricked a Michigan radio station into playing the song. Lyrics We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Ooh give you up) (Ooh give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Why It Rocks #Rick's deep vocals work really well with the backing Hi-NRG instrumentals and have good flows. #The female backing vocals also blend in really well with the song in the bridge. #The music video, while very simple, is well-shot for its time and features Rick performing his now-iconic dance and singing with some backup dancers while a bartender performs some bartending tricks and stunts near him. #Rick Astley happily embraces the song as his signature song as it singlehandedly revived his then-dead singing career in the late 2000s and even happily performed it in his live performances. #The song received a hilarious Just Dance 4 routine where the hero dances while the city is getting destroyed by Godzilla-like monsters and robots. #The production is good thanks to Stock Aitken Waterman. Bad Qualities # The song is EXTREMELY overplayed due to people heavily using it in pranks known as Rickrolling. # Ashley Tisdale made a horrible remix of the song. # Rick sadly got about US$15 worth of royalties off of the song. Videos Category:1980s Category:Internet memes Category:Dance-pop Category:Just Dance songs Category:Soul Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Debut Singles